


quackity related oneshots

by froggie_rawr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Winged Alexis | Quackity, also my writing isnt that good i’m mostly a reader, how do you do tagsfucjfyckfyck, i give up👎👎, ive never written on here b4 and i can barely understand tags so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggie_rawr/pseuds/froggie_rawr
Summary: its exactly what the title says, quackity related oneshots!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i’m the creator of this book,  
> if ya didnt read the tags basically i’ve never written on here b4 and bear with me my writing is possibly dogshit and i just don’t know it i’m mainly a reader
> 
> and if you did read them and manage to stumble upon this story sorry i know jack chicken shit about tags

hello!   
since i’m not entirely sure how to write on ao3 i might forget about this or not publish much but i’ll try 2 get somethin out cause i had an idea for a oneshot, i’ll see if i can speedrun and post l8er


	2. That smug shitlord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normal game of lazer tag, right??
> 
> RIGHT...?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it took me three days to write this cause i wrote some of it in class and i have shit memroy so lets goooo!!!!!! 🙁🙁  
> also beware i warned y’all my writing was shit i’m not one of those pick me mfs i’m actually just puttin this out there  
> reminder i’m normally a reader and i was busy while writing this whole ass thing so uh  
> 👍👍

You were running, you knew you shouldn’t because someone may hear you but all the sound effects in the background hopefully drowns out your loud steps. As you hit a dead end you silently pray that someone won’t find you, you see someone turn the corner and for a split second you were happy to see it was Wilbur from the beanie, you saw the small yelllow wings and gasped, which alerted the figure to turn around.  
It was Alex. You held up your laser gun towards his chest, until he put his hands up, you still didn’t trust him entirely, knowing if you put the gun down he could shoot you at any second. 

You raised your eyebrows as he slowly moved closer and whispered softly. “Truce?” You hesitated for a moment before you heard laughter from George and Sapnap nearby, “Dude he refused to shoot you!” you heard Sapnap say fairly loudly, “I told you Nick we were having a moment!” They then starting laughing so hard you swear you heard one of them snort. Before you could even utter a word he clamped his hand over your mouth and you stood still, deciding not to struggle. Since you two were near the open where they could stumble upon you two, he slowly walked you to the dead end wall, not removing his hand. As the voices got closer you glanced up at him and your eyes met, his wings fluttered a bit and you glanced down at his hand. “Not yet, you haven’t agreed to the truce and either way i’m not sure whether to trust you.” He shuffled closer and you rolled your eyes smiling into his hand. You waited until they left the area, he didnt move. 

“Do you wanna remove my hand now?” The muffled sound made Alex snap back into reality. As his feathers fluffed up a bit, he glanced back at you. “I’m not entirely sure if they’re gone yet.” To be entirely honest you weren’t sure if you could keep it together for any longer, your bodies were practically almost pressed against each other and you heard his shallow breaths slow down as did his movements. Your eyes met once more and this time you were sure you couldn’t rip them away, you gripped his wrist where his hand was beginning to move away from your mouth. He inched closer and you flushed he moved a finger over his lips and backed up, gesturing toward the opening a few feet away where you could hear voices but this time it was from his team, you were worried, you didn’t wanna lose your no death streak but surprisingly Alexis didn’t alert his team.

You looked up at him in pure confusion as Bad and Dream passed by, arguing about how Dream's aim wasn’t good and how Bad distracted him. He fixed his beanie, leaning softly onto the wall. You guessed he didn't want you to lose which was strange. “Although you didn’t verbally agree to the truce i can tell by the way you’re not shooting me right now that you do agree to it.” He smirked and you chuckled and leaned on the wall beside him.

“YOU HAD HIM!” Bad practically almost screeched out. “Look Bad! I know you werent gonna shoot Nick and look! None of us came out of there shot!” You assumed they were near the middle of the maze where there were the most places to hide, but now theyre over.. wherever you are. “I swear Dream i saw you signal something to those two! What the heck was that!” You let out a breath as their voiced begun to fade away. “It was an inside joke thing!” You heard Bads insulted gasp and you and Quackity let out a few laughs. “Without me?” And that was all you could make out before their voices eventually faded away.

You stared at Quackity, waiting for something to happen. He was looking down at the ground, seeming to be lost in thought. ‘What could he be thinking now?’ Your heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked up to smirk directly at you. You’ve had a crush on him for months and eventually he found out. No one told him as far as you were aware, you just couldn’t help but make it obvious. When he did certain things your cheeks flushed or at some points you couldn’t help but be more affectionate than usual, you knew he found out by his glances and the way he teased you sometimes. You knew it wasn’t anything special cause he did it to everyone, but you always hoped it was something more. The winks and whitty jokes that were very shitty but still made you blush. God you could be such a mess around him, he just needed to do the right things, and right now you think hes plotting something with that mischievous smirk on his face.

Right, back to that.  
He stepped closer and you pondered whether he was gonna trick you or not but he ended up doin something you didn’t expect. It was small, and meant nothing to any normal person, except you. He grabbed your hands, and then he proceeded to lace your fingers, putting your hands up beside your head. You stared up at him in pure confusion and shock. You felt your cheeks heat up very quickly and he chuckled, he didn’t seem to take his eyes off of you the whole time and to he honest it made you pretty embarrassed. You opened your mouth to speak but you couldn’t utter a single word. He saw the effect he had on you and he smiled. He inched closer and whispered into your ear, “You’re so cute..” you gasped softly, was this real? Was it platonic?  
You gripped his hands tigher, but before your brain begun working again, he backed up for a moment and then proceeded to close the distance between you two. Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned into the kiss, smiling wide. You were trying to make out the situation but you decided not to.

It seemed like he was about to pull away so you let go of his hand to pull him close again, he giggled softly and cupped your face with his hands. After about twenty more seconds of pure heaven and soft laughs, he eventually pulled back. You expected him to say something but he pulled out his gun and shot you, you were in pure shock you had no idea what just happened until he winked and started walking away. “YOU *MOTHERFUCKER* YOU FUCKING SAID TRUCE YOU SMUG ASSHOLE!!!!!!” You screeched and ran out, eventually running into Wilbur, “Holy shit y/n you were so fucking loud, what happened?” you groaned. “We can talk about it later.”


End file.
